The heart knows best
by Gossipsoundsgood
Summary: Ummmmmm... I'm not good with summaries so make what you must! ;) But if you must... It's about a fem!Harry named Harper who's in love with the amusing George Weasley. Read for more details!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this is my first try at a feminine harry so promise me that if it sucks you'll t****ell me so i won't die of embarrassment. And this kind of a starter story so thank you.**

"Today, I'm graduating to higher things  
Today, I'm finding new meanings  
Today, feuds are put at a standstill  
Today, I'll miss you still

Tomorrow, we go our separate ways  
Tomorrow, I go here and you go there  
Tomorrow, summer starts  
Along with new beginnings  
Friendships, best-friendships all happening tomorrow

Yesterday, we sat, talked  
But yesterday, it was together  
Over time me and you,  
You and me, over time " Hermione finished her poem with a little bow. _huh she really has a knack for poetry,_ Ron thought

"thank you miss Granger " professor McGonagall said to the bushy haired Griffiondor,"please take a seat"

as Hermione walked through the isle Draco Malfoy tripped her and she fell. Ron jumped out of his seat slightly wanting to smack the git right across his bloody face for tripping her. Professor McGonagall saw this and thought that unusually, Ron was trying to answer the question.

"yes ?" She asked pleasantly. the ginger haired griffiondor blushed and mumbled a quick apology and sat all the way down.

* * *

"Fred", George sighed while sitting in his bed" I just don't know what to do" the ginger haired Weasley whined, his face in his pillow now, looking as if he was going to smother himself.

"what do you mean?" His twin brother replied. Being the only duplicates in their rather large family they usually had a great understanding of each other.

"didn't you know?" He grinned slyly. george loved when his brother was clueless. His grinned slowly faded as he realised that the way he said it was not how he intended it to be said.

Now it was Fred's turn to sigh."I swear if you sing that bloody song I might have five siblings instead of six!" for a couple of weeks now George kept singing this bloody annoying song that from the muggle world and it was made in America at that. George could really be a prat sometimes.

"No not that you git!," he yelled while throwing a pillow at Fred. George sat looking for the right way to say that he liked one of his friends when their bestfreind Lee came in looking pretty ticked off. He also looked pretty soaked, his skin sticking to his robes.

"did someone pour water on ikle Leekykins?" George and Fred said in unison, stifling the need to burst out laughing, earning them a vey dark glare from the blackhaired Griffiondor.

"Unfortunately for her, she did" lee said with a ridiculous posh accent. "Now the fun part, pranking!" Two hours later they had a really overly thought out prank for the poor Hufflepuff second year girl who tripped with a pitcher of water in the Great Hall. She was probably only two or three years younger than Ron, Hermione and Harper which were in their fourth year, a year under the pranksters of the decade, Fred and George Weasley and their best mate Lee Jordan.

For a moment George forgot all about his inner conflict and relaxed, something that came kind of forced around the time of the OWLs.

* * *

"Hey Ron, Hermione!" Harper potter the girl-who-lived said gleefully."have you seen the evils today?" That was her nick-name for the twin pranksters in fifth year. She loved their pranks as long as the gits kept them away from her and Hermione. Ron on the other hand was, of course, fair gain. The boy was their only younger brother in the rather large Weasley family.

"Ummm... I think they went to the quidditch arena thingy?" The bushy haired fourth year said to Harper. She did not know very much about quidditch, or a rather more interesting subject boys. Harper actually knew a lot about the quidditch that Hermione did not but, as for the, um... Boys, she too, knew nothing about but, she just always kind of, clicked with George.

Yes she did have a couple of boyfriends while she was fourteen going on fifthteen but, That's why she was asking about him, because she finally braved up to tell him that she liked him. Of course she couldn't find him when she finally admitted to herself that she was in love with George Fiabaien Weasley. All she could do was hope that he didn't react the same way she did when Dean Thomas said he was pregnant, he was kidding of course but still, that was to much for her to handle in one month.

Dean was her boyfriend until just recently when, he dumped her for Ginny. She really had no problem with them going out but, she couldn't help feeling left out, like they were sharing a secret she wasn't allowed to know about. She really hoped they didn't do any funny business like Dean dragged her into, snogging in empty classrooms, sneaking into the room they discovered called the room of requirement and,...well that's a bit personal but, if your wondering no, they never had shagged or anything like that but let's just say he does know that she has a birth mark on her right buttock shaped like a four leaf clover.

Now that she thought about it Dean made her cave in to a bunch of things. None of them could have hurt anyone but themselves. They had fun together but, she always has the most fun with the twins that are pranksters just like her. Maybe more so but hey, her father and godfather and their friend and follower (pettigrew) were pranksters too. It's basically in her blood. Harper loves it, they love it, everyone's happy.

* * *

Harper finally found George sitting in a tree not very far away from the whomping willow. But, what she found him doing totally broke her heart. She ran away from there as quick as possible, trying her her best not to cry. She failed miserably and just ended up crying harder, by time she got to the common room she was basically hyperventilating, slob,snot and tears mixed on her face and clothes.

Harper didn't stop crying for three days. She was a hot mess by time classes came around on Monday morning. If it weren't for Hermione's constant lecturing about how she needed to get an education so she could support herself in the future, she wouldn't have gotten out of bed at all. She was a former shell of her brave, beautiful, stubborn, and (when she needed to be) annoying self. Every thing was a grey blur. And an effing mess.

* * *

"Harper. Stop sulking and tell me and Mione what's wrong." Ron pleaded. He was trying to figure it out but, he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, if you know what I mean.

"Ron it's 'Mione and I' and if she doesn't want to tell us then she doesn't have to!" Hermione corrected, or if you ask anyone in griffondor tower, nagged to him. Maybe they didn't see it, or they did and didn't care but, they were becoming quite the little couple. Always snuggled up in the library or the common room, leaving Harper out of things when it really isn't necessary, they are always together, it's really annoying. Plus the most annoying part yet, they now started to finish each others sentences.

"Okay!" Harper huffed. "I'll tell you after classes." She was at a loss for words when the time came to tell the freaking gits.

* * *

**A/n: so...(awkward silence) "Anyone Home!?" Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two!

So... If I'm posting this I must have someone who's interested. ENJOY!

Oh Yeah! Disclaimer: no matter how hard I wish I could I do not get paid in any way except my enjoyment!

* * *

Ron sat down in the common room across the table from Harper, right next to Hermione wanting to hear an explanation from Harper but, to their surprise she was fast asleep, or at least pretending rather well to avoid them and whatnot.

"Harper sweetie? Me and Ron would like to talk to you about your... Um. Your mental state?" Hermione asked a little reluctantly while shaking Harper awake. She was dreading this talk Ron had dragged her into.

"Georgie?" Harper whispered in a confused manner. "What are you doing in the prefect common room? I will deduct points from our own house if you don't leave right now!" As she whispered this, Hermione gave up trying to wake her and slumped back into the plush chair.

"Ron you do it, I'm scared to know what she's dreaming about."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so!"

"Why should I listen to you!?" At this part of the argument the whole common room were staring at them. They both saw this and glared at everyone until they looked away and they continued in hushed tones. This whole time Harper was awake but this argument was too funny to pass up. "Why should I?" He asked again for like, the eighth time in this hilarious argument.

"Because of this-" she demonstrated by closing in the space in between their faces till their noses were pressing and crashing their lips together. Ron was so shocked, he didn't kiss back until Harper opened her eyes all the way and gave him a threatening look as if to say "just go along with it"

"Ron" Hermione breathed after their like, eight hour snog. It felt like it to Harper. Various students saw this and was both their first kisses and, it was bloody hilarious to watch. Harper saw this as her opportunity to jump in the conversation.

"Eww! That was so gross." Harper teased. "At least me and Dean had the decency to find a empty classroom." She thought this was the funniest thing she ever saw. It didn't help when their faces turned the colour of Harper's hair, a dark,dark red. While her best mates were glaring daggers at her, she just started laughing harder. Suddenly, Ginny burst in the common room, her face also the same colour as Harper's hair.

"Dean. I. Am. A. Big. Girl. Now." While Ginny said this, she poked him in various places to make her point. "I can get through the door by myself if that's okay with you, you, y-you stupid, bloody, insufferable, GIT!" By the end of the sentence she had tears running down her face and her voice was a squeak. Harper noted they probably already had a fight before this outburst/argument. Ron looked like he was about to kill Dean for making his sister cry.

"Ginny, love, I'm not trying to upset you but, I'm just trying to help you through the door like a gentleman would." Dean was obviously uncomfortable about something. Harper mentally promised herself she would ask her little sister later. Harper thought of Ginny as her sister because Ron was like her brother, her annoying, loyal, stubborn, twin brother. Secretly, she called him this and, even though he'll never admitted he kind of liked his ridiculous nickname she gave him the first time they met six years ago...(cue super cute scene from childhood memory)

ZZZZZZzzzzZzzZzzZzzZZZZzzZzzZzZZZZzZzZzZzZzzzzzZzZzZzZzzZzZzZZZ

Mr. Weasley never took his seven children out for several reasons, one was because of the chance George and Fred would be wrecking everything. So instead, he took them to a muggle children park close to Diagon Alley so he could keep an eye on them while Molly shopped for Charlie, Bill, and Percy's school items. In the middle of the grass was a little girl, eight or nine with red hair and black streaks sitting, crying. To Mr. Weasley's surprise, Ron, his shyest boy, walked up to her put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked concerned.

"No, not really" Harper replied shakily " I'm lost and if I go home I'll be in so much trouble, they'll lock me in my cupboard and all my food will be given to my pig of a cousin for two weeks." Now she was shaking. She couldn't even feel Ron on her shoulders, hanging on to her like his life was depending on it.

"What's your name? Maybe I can get my dad to help you." Ron really was concerned, and angry her parents would do such a thing.

"Harper Potter."

"What?! Your the girl who lived?!"

"The what?" She stopped sobbing now, looking at him like he was crazy.

"You really don't know your famous?"

"No." This boy is crazy, thought Harper.

She doesn't know she's the saviour of the wizard world, Ron thought in wonder. I look up to her and she doesn't even know what she did.

Harper broke the tense silence first,"What's your name?"

"Ronald Weasley. Ron for short."

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm very intelligent, thank you very much. I now what Ron is short for." After she said this, they both burst out laughing like they've been friends forever.

"So I hope we meet again." Ron said, really wishing it too.

"Wait, here. It has my name, contact info and your new name on it." She handed him a crumpled piece of paper.

"Harper, it only says Mr. Noodle"

"Exactly! That's your new name. Mr. Noodle. If we meet again, I'll call you by the name I gave you! I've already given your sister behind that tree over there a name too." Whispering and leaning into his face she said,"Her name is... I'm not going to tell you because she's walking over here right now. I'll tell her myself."(cut super cute scene from childhood memory)

ZzzzZzzZzZzZZZZZzzZzzzzZzZZzzZzzZzZZZzzzZzZZzZzzZzZzzzZZZzzzzzZZZ

Thinking back to that day, Ron realised two things, one-he never found out what Ginny's name was and two-Harper stuck to her promise. On the first day of their first year on the Hogwarts express she sat in his compartment and once she saw who it was she cried,"Mr. Noodle! Your a wizard?!" Ron knew then his best friend through Hogwarts was going to be this small girl in front of him who, might as well been his sister. Snapping out of his reminiscences he now focused on what was happening before him. Ginny was slumped against Harper, crying silently while Harper stroked her hair reassuring her, telling her it's all right.

"Do you want me to kill him, punch him,or threaten him?" Ron said now focused on the point that he made his little sister cry.

"Ron, not now, now we need to find out why she's crying exactly. Since, she's slumped against me I'll try first." Harper turned Ginny towards her and held her head in between her hands,"¿Ginny, cómo está ? How are you?"

"I'm fine. Now let go of my face so I can keep crying about what happened."

"Ginny, what happened exactly, we're dying to know why your crying." Hermione half joked, half questioned.

"Um... Hermione it's a little too embarrassing for me to tell you right now." After this, Ginny leaned towards Harper and whispered something in her ear. "I have to use the bathroom." With this, the youngest Weasley walked away.

"Hey, I'm going to see if she's okay so...yeah. Bye!" The second Harper got out of the common room she broke into a full on sprint, running to Moaning Murtyl's bathroom where Ginny was sitting on the sink where, three years prior, she was dragged against her will.(basically)

"Ginevra Weasley, you are going to tell me what's your problem right now or-" she was interrupted by Ginny hugging her tightly around the waist. Harper was flabbergasted. Ginny was crying big crocodile tears before long.

"Ginny, I'm only going to say this one more time, tell me what's wrong so we can fix it together, okay?" Harper was getting really fed up with all the sadness. Sure, she had her share of sadness because of Gred but, that was different, George hurt her, in her heart. That's where it really counts.

ZzZzzZZzZzzZzZzZzZzzZzZzzZZZzzZzZzZzZzZzzZZZzZzZzZzzzZzzzZzZZzZz

So...here we are again, the awkward ending. So, comments, questions, concerns, pm me or put it in your review!

; )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three!**

**Okay... So here's the deal. I write the story, you read the story, and we live on. (If you have any questions pm me or put it in a review.)  
ENJOY!  
Love, Gossipsoundsgood  
P.S. AND I have seen the cutest bunny recently. Here's a picture of him!**

**So cute right? Well, it's time for tea! ENJOY! (again)**

**P.P.S. I thought it would be fun if I changed it up from the other two chapters and put it in a different point of view! ENJOY!(a third time)**

**P.P.P.S I'm sorry that the story was so short it's just I wanted to make the next chapter with Ron's reaction. ENJOY!**

**So, in conclusion, ENJOY times four!**

**{; )**

**Disclaimer; Ms.J. owns, came up with, and brung every thing to life with Harry Potter, I'm just making it a bit different from her vision.**  
ZZzzZzZzZzzZzZzZzZzzZzZ{; )zZzZzZzzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZZZzzzZZzzZ  
"Harper, what's wrong with me?" Ginny finally asked, breaking the very pregnant silence. This was getting to be an awkward and tense situation. I was even more freaked out by the fact Myrtle was silent. No tears, no laughing, or even one of her strange gurgling noises, she was for once, silent. I was starting to think she wasn't there when I finally found my voice.

"Nothing! Your perfect just the way you are! What makes you say that?" I asked. Okay, probably not ask per say but maybe demanded . I kinda felt bad later about shouting at my sister. As I waited for a response I thought, 'Now this bloody git has my sister crying again and he's not even here!'

"Well, Dean keeps comparing me to you, my teachers keep comparing me to Percy and Hermoine. I was even compared to Ron and the evils one day! It's too much for me to handle. I just want to disappear sometimes." Looking like a deflated balloon, Ginny slumped against the sink dejectedly, ending that conversation very quickly. I couldn't think of what to say about that so, I did what all big sisters do, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and told her that she was special and she should never underestimate herself. Little miss Muffet had me worn out so I left as soon as she let me.

Walking along the corridor made me think; why does every thing happen to me? First I was almost killed by my D.A.D.A teacher. Then I was almost killed by a dairy. Next, I was almost killed by dementors and Sirius(huh that's not as scary as it was last year.) Then the whole Triwizard thing (I was almost killed by three things this year). My D.A.D.A teachers disappear every year. And then the whole argument with Ginny and Dean. It's too much for me to handle. I sometimes have these strange dreams about this boy, I think his name is Larry or Harry or something of that sort. His life is almost exactly like mine.  
ZZzZzZZzzzZzZzZZzZzZzzZzZ{; )zZzZZzZzzZZZzzZzzZzZzzZzZzzzZZzzZZzzzz  
I had the strangest dream that night. It was about Wormtail and that Harry kid I keep dreaming about. He was tied to a statue that said 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' in a cemetery and Wormtail drew the Harry's blood and put it in a huge cauldron. Wormtail also cut off his own hand. The strangest part was I could fell every thing Harry felt, the cut in my arm, the lightning-bolt shaped scar on my head and the pain of seeing one of my friends dying.(It was a relief to know Cedric wasn't really dead.) The rest was quite hazy and I woke up shortly after that, in a cold sweat with Hermione standing over me handing me a glass of water. I told her about my dream and she made me get out the comfort of my own bed to Ron's dormitory under my invisibility cloak to tell Ron about the stupid dream. Ron is NOT a morning person you know, he's just as bad as Lavender when she's hung over. This was not going to easy.  
ZzzzzzzZzzZzzzzzZzZZZzzzzzzzz{; )zzzzzzzZzzZzzzzzzZzzZzZzZzZZzZZzzzZZ

**A/N: I forgot to inform you that Cedric Diggory did NOT die in my version because I really like him and I hate Robert Pattison. He does not deserve the hero's glory for dying because of Daniel Radcliffe(Harry Potter)!**

**I saw this on a fanfic I was reading and thought it was so true!  
Update= happy readers**

**Happy readers= happy reviews**

**Happy reviews= happy Gossipsoundsgood**

**Happy Gossipsoundsgood= update**

**Such is the circle of life. Live it.  
**

**Love, Gossipsoundsgood **


End file.
